


The Artist Seeking Beauty and the Religious Anthropologist

by Kinni



Series: V3 Talentswap in Pairs AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angie is the Ultimate Anthropologist, Gen, Korekiyo is the Ultimate Artist, Talentswap, inspired by another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Talentswap oneshot where Korekiyo is the Ultimate Artist and Angie is the Ultimate Anthropologist.





	The Artist Seeking Beauty and the Religious Anthropologist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lying Detective and The Secretive Supreme Leader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282184) by [Nububu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nububu/pseuds/Nububu). 



Darkness wasn't a very common subject for Korekiyo's paintings, but he still had some experience with it. Darkness represented the unknown, and the fear it inspired in humanity ever since its beginnings. And it was in darkness that he found himself upon waking up.

He also realized that, strangely enough, he had apparently been sleeping while mostly standing, leaning backwards into some kind of wall. And reaching forward with his hands, Korekiyo found himself enclosed in a small space, though a simple push opened the door in front of himself, granting release from the overbearing blackness.

Korekiyo stepped out from his previous prison, realizing that it was a school-style locker, which turned out to be appropriate, as the place he found himself in turned out to be some sort of classroom, which was mostly empty.

Before worrying about that, though, he decided to check over himself, to make sure that everything was in order.

His mask was (thankfully) still in place, and the design on it was the same as it had been the last he remembered. His hair was properly tied behind his head with a ribbon and hidden under his hat, so it would not interfere with delicate work.

The heavy and layered clothing was the same that he usually wore, and hidden in its folds were the variety of arts and crafts tools that he always carried, just so he'd be ready to start working at any moment.

Overall, Korekiyo decided that everything was neatly in place and nothing was missing. That important task completed, Korekiyo turned his eyes to the other relevant object inside the classroom: A closed locker of the same type as the one he had awakened inside. Perhaps there was someone inside of it as well.

As soon as he had this thought, it was suddenly and jarringly confirmed when the door of that locker snapped open, a person falling out of it at the same moment. The person was a girl, and she raised her head from the ground, looking around with a trace of panic on her eyes.

And then it suddenly vanished, almost like it had been pure imagination in the first place. Korekiyo wasn't fooled, though, he trusted in his memory, and he watched as the girl seemed to take in the whole room before standing up.

She had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and her skin was of a darker color than that of most Japanese people, so she was most likely a foreigner. She was wearing a disparate combination of short jeans and sandals, together with a heavy lilac coat with long sleeves and a hood.

“Are you alright?” Korekiyo asked her.

“I am perfectly fine!” She said cheerily, raising a hand to the air “Though I don't know where I am. I tried asking Atua, but he is being mysterious today.”

“Atua?” Korekiyo asked.

“Atua is the god of my island.” She replied “He speaks to me, and through his guidance everyone lives full and happy lives.”

“So you are Atua's oracle, then?” Korekiyo asked “And I'm sorry, but I can't enlighten you about where this place is, since I also have just woken up.”

She put her hand on her chin, in thought “Hmm, that doesn't feel very right. Saying 'oracle' makes it sound all stiff and official. He just talks to me, that's all.” She then smiled “Ah! Atua just reminded me that I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Angie Yonaga, and I hold the title of Ultimate Anthropologist, though I have only managed to achieve that thanks to Atua's guidance.”

“Understood.” Korekiyo replied “My name is Korekiyo Shinguuji, and I am the Ultimate Artist. My guidance comes from a quest to depict the beauty of humanity, even the ugly parts, so I suppose it is a lucky coincidence to have woken up to meet you, someone who researches humanity as well.”

“Ahaha, I suppose that must truly be Atua's will, then!” Angie spoke, clapping her hands together “So that means you want to hear about Atua.”

“Is Atua connected to humanity?” Korekiyo asked, wanting to know more.

“Of course!” She nodded “Atua reflects the very nature of humanity, their desires and wishes.” She tilted her head and smiled at Korekiyo “Atua is beside each and every one of us, like a clever and patient older sister.”

Korekiyo's mouth went dry upon hearing that. Did she know? How could she? And what did she want to accomplish by saying such things?

Regardless, he still spoke “Then, I suppose I should follow you for a bit, so that I can learn more about Atua.”

And, so that he could learn more about Angie herself. What was the meaning behind her words and actions, including the brief fear he saw at the beginning.

Perhaps she would be the one subject he had been looking for.

If Angie knew what he was thinking, she didn't show it.

“Ahaha, then it's decided. Let's go see where we are.” She said, before stepping towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one done. I hope you guys like it. Next time it will be Tenko and Ryoma.


End file.
